daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Davis
Cameron Davis is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Nathan Owens. The character was created by then head writers Marlene McPherson and Darrell Ray Thomas, Jr. Introduced under executive producers, Lisa De Cazotte and Greg Meng in 2012 as the previously unmentioned son of Celeste Perrault, and younger half-brother of popular character Dr. Lexie Carver. The role was originated by Schuyler Yancey, but was quickly recast with Owens who made his debut in late 2012. In addition to joining the staff at the local hospital, Cameron is also a romantic interest for Abigail Deveraux and romantic rival of her ex-boyfriend, Chad DiMera. Cameron's most controversial storyline involved the character's secret life, moonlighting as a male stripper to help his mother make ends meet and to pay back student loans. In late 2013, Owens departed the series and his character was written out. 'Creation' 'Background' Schuyler Yancey gave some background on the character in an interview where he revealed that Cameron is taken away from Celeste at the age of 5, and raised by to be named father. Cameron longs for a familial connection because his father kept him away in boarding schools, so he grew very lonely. Upon the character's introduction, he and Celeste have recently reconnected. Initial speculation point to Lexie's father, Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo). Schuyler Yancey revealed in an interview that his original uncredited role as Bryan, the bartender at The Brady Pub which began airing on July 22, 2010 and appears on a recurring basis until September 2011 was retconned into the role of Cameron. 'Casting' In February 2012, Schuyler Yancey was cast in the role of Dr. Cameron Davis. Yancey made his debut on the April 5, 2012 episode. Supermodel, turned actor, known for his appearance as Rihanna's love interest the California King Bed music video, Nathan Owens began taping the role in late September, in secret. On October 1, 2012, several sources, including Soap Opera Digest confirmed that Owens had joined the cast. Owens was spotted on set for the show's 12, 000th episode during a press conference. However, the producers refused to comment on the role Owens would be playing. The actor himself later confirmed through his own personal Facebook that he had been cast in the role of Cameron. Owens's Instagram message about the casting was believed to be an accident. Soaps In Depth later confirmed that Owens would make his first appearance on the December 21 as a replacement for Yancey. However, due to news coverage of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, Davis first air date was postponed to December 24, 2012. Owens found out about the role through his manager.In an interview, Owens revealed that he went out for the role of Rodney. He worked with casting director, Marnie Saitta and went through several tests.Owens admitted that he had a good feeling about the casting because he was given several opportunities to go over the material. Saitta called him back shortly after his test and told Owens to come back in a few days. He went back and forth a few times before he met with the producers and tested with Kate Mansi who portrayed Abigail. Owens signed on to play Cameron and beat out 15 other actors for the role. Owens admitted to being hesitant about replacing someone, though Yancey was only in the role for a short period of time, people had already gotten used to him, and Owens said that he felt like he was under a magnifying glass when he started, and that the potential critics made him a bit nervous. On September 21, 2013, at Kate Mansi's birthday party, Owens announced his departure from the series and revealed that he would last air in November. 'Development' Soap Opera Digest revealed that Yancey's Cameron would play a key role in the upcoming storyline featuring Celeste Perrault (Beverly Todd) and Lexie Carver (Renée Jones). According to Owens, with the recast, the character of Cameron would develop an edge and bring more excitement; not unstable, just edgier. In an interview with Soapdom.com, Owens revealed that Cameron has issues that need to be explored. The actor explained that the character has "skeletons" in his closet and those secrets will eventually bring him to a breaking point. Owens drew on personal experience to help him prepare for the role as he also faced issues with his family — Cameron has to develop a sense of family and what it means to him because he does not grow up in the "ideal" family. Owens also avoided seeing clips of Yancey's portrayal to make sure he could put his own spin on the character. However, he did take the opportunity to learn more about the cast members and Days as a whole. Cameron wants a relationship with the his late sister, Lexie's family, the DiMeras because he longs for familial acceptance, something he did not grow up with. According to Owens, Cameron has strong feelings for Abigail and does not see her ex, Chad DiMera (Casey Deidrick) as an obstacle. Owens revealed that he hoped for the chance to work with the veteran Mascolo as Stefano. 'Storylines' Cameron came to town in the spring of 2012. He met Celeste at the hospital. Celeste introduced Cameron and revealed that he was Lexie's half-brother. Celeste explained that Cameron had been taken away from her when he was five years old, and she had not mentioned him before because the situation was too painful to talk about. With a smile, Cameron said that he had met Lexie before. Cameron showed the framed photograph to Lexie. The photo was of Lexie, Cameron, and Celeste. Fighting tears, Lexie noted that the picture had been taken back when she believed Celeste was her aunt. Celeste explained that Cameron was also a doctor, like Lexie. Cameron also had a flirtatious run-in with Abigail on his fist day in Salem. Their flirtation continued the next several times they met. Eventually, the two began dating. She helped him through the loss of his sister, Lexie. And, he got the seal of approval from both Jack and Jennifer. The night of an autism benefit in Lexie's honor, there was a huge explosion in the tunnels underneath Salem. Abigail and Jack were trapped in the elevator. Cameron and Jennifer worked to free them. Abigail got out, but the elevator broke before Jack could escape as well. Jack died in the accident. Heartbroken by her father's death, Abigail threw herself into her relationship with Cameron. But, when Cameron felt that Abigail was trying to deal with her grief by wanting to have sex with him, he broke things off with Abigail. He went on a few dates with a woman named Emily, but that relationship did not last. Soon, he got back involved with Abigail. Abigail was embarrassed when Cameron found out that she had been a member of the "Golden Circle" club in high school -- a group of kids who promised to wait to have sex until they were married. But Cameron assured Abigail that they could take their relationship at her pace. But, Cameron was still keeping a secret from Abigail. He was working a second job as a stripper to make money to pay off one of Celeste's debts. When Abigail found out about it, she was shocked, but more concerned that if Anne Milbauer from HR found out about it, she would have Cameron fired. So, Abigail arranged for Anne to be present on a night when several of Salem's men (Rafe, Cameron, Daniel, and Brady) would strip to raise money for a new wing at the hospital. When the hospital board heard how much money was raised, they dismissed Anne's objection. But, things weren't perfectly smooth for Cameron and Abigail, as Chad had since made it known to Abigail that he was interested in her too. Both guys agreed to give Abigail the time to figure out which guy she wanted to be with. On the Fourth of July, Chad fell and hit his head, causing Cameron to insist that Chad have it checked out. When Cameron looked at the scans of Chad's head, Cameron told Chad that there was an indication of a brain tumor and urged Chad to see a specialist. Chad got a clean bill of health, but told Cameron that he did have a brain tumor. Cameron backed off Abigail and urged her to spend more time with Chad. Abigail and Chad grew closer and Cameron went on a few casual dates with Gabi. But when Chad got shot and went into emergency surgery, E.J. was forced to come clean and let Cameron know that Chad wasn't on any drug protocols because Chad didn't have a tumor. Cameron told Chad to come clean with Abigail. Chad told Abigail the truth. She broke up with him almost immediately and then went to confront Cameron about turning her over to Chad without a fight. Cameron tried to apologize, but Abigail was furious. A few days later Cameron got a job offer from Doctors Without Boarders. He accepted the position and left Salem. He would speak to Abe and text Abigail from time to time. 'Reception' Nathan Owens's picture message fed into speculation that he was replacing Yancey as Cameron. Fans immediately take to Owens as Cameron with some immediately wanting to know when he would appear shirtless. Greg In Hollywood said that Owens was just another "hunky" reason for viewers to watch Days. Owens revealed that he was worried about the recast because he was unsure of how he would be received. Mark Willows of Soapdom.com described the character as a "man of mystery." Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Love Interests of Abigail Deveraux Category:Characters of the 2010s